


Мезут мой бро

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Великое это благо – назойливые, упрямые друзья, не позволяющие тебе навеки уйти в гробовое молчание. © Дж.Р.Р. Толкин
Relationships: Mesut Özil & Sergio Ramos





	Мезут мой бро

**Author's Note:**

> Это всё слегка наивно, но мне так захотелось.  
> Таймлайн — где-то после товарищеского сборной Германии с Францией 6 февраля. Речь идёт об [этой](https://pp.userapi.com/c307211/v307211238/7187/trsZT5kJfgY.jpg) фотографии.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Самое приятное время перед ответственными матчами — это вечер накануне игры. Когда закончены все тренировки, запланированные на этот день, тренером прочитаны все наставления согласно обычному минимуму, ужин съеден, а до отбоя есть ещё с час свободного времени. Каждая команда проводит его в целом похоже: разбиваются на группки «по интересам» и занимаются своими делами; но в атмосфере и привычках, разумеется, заметно чувствуются различия. Озиль, вжикнув молниями, сунул руки в карманы своей ярко-голубой с белыми полосами на рукавах олимпийки и, спустившись с лестницы, не торопясь направился в общую комнату отдыха. Конечно, он уже давно привык к клубу, а размышления подобного рода были для него обычным делом. Разница состояла только в их эмоциональной окраске. Сейчас Мезут поймал себя на том, что он немного скучал по тому, как проходили подобные вечера в стане сборной. В Бундестим всегда много впечатлений: постоянно учишься новому на поле, «подглядывая» разнообразный опыт и тренируясь стремительно его обрабатывать и встраивать в игру, и можно послушать разные весёлые клубные байки. Озиль запустил пальцы в волосы, слегка взъерошивая причёску и как бы стряхивая ностальгию, — ему повезло, ведь он не один в клубе, а вместе с частью сборной в лице Сами. Приободрив себя таким образом, Мезут открыл дверь и зашёл в общую комнату отдыха уже в менее лиричном настроении, и подняв взгляд от пола. В уютном, хоть и не очень большом помещении со слегка приглушённым светом обнаружились всего четверо игроков Реал Мадрида, как и он одетые для удобства в тренировочные костюмы. Напротив входа у стены, на одном из четырёх стульев с мягкой обивкой песочного цвета, сидел за столом Роналду. Перед ним стоял ноутбук, и Криштиану сосредоточенно что-то печатал с тихим перестуком, вероятно, ответы на вопросы болельщиков. Периодически он отрывал взгляд от клавиатуры, чтобы посмотреть на экран и похрустеть колёсиком небольшой компьютерной мыши, пролистывая страницу. Напротив него устроился Касильяс. Он с серьёзным видом медленно перелистывал в чёрной папке страницы с цветными графиками по построению и тактике команды и время от времени что-то записывал в пухлую тетрадь на пружинке. В центре комнаты для отдыха стоял мягкий диван, рассчитанный на троих, развёрнутый боком к входной двери и спинкой к занавешенному лёгким белым тюлем окну. Оно сейчас было закрыто — комфортная температура в помещении поддерживалась кондиционером. Напротив дивана стояли два довольно широких кресла. Вся мебель в комнате была сделана из светлого дерева со светлой тёпло-песочной мягкой обивкой. В одном из кресел, что стояло ближе к двери, расположился Сами. Он полусидел, развалившись, съехав по сидению вниз и закинув ногу на ногу особым образом: щиколотка правой лежала на коленке левой, а приподнятая вверх внешняя сторона бедра опиралась на подлокотник. К получившейся подставке Хедира прислонил книгу, так что обложку нельзя было рассмотреть, но Мезут знал, что Сами мучил её уже пятый день, откровенно скучая, но не бросая чтение из чистого упрямства. Озиль уже подумывал втихомолку вытряхнуть из суперобложки это нечто популярно-сатирическое, насколько ему помнилось, и подложить вместо него какой-нибудь детектив к примеру. Уж больно равнодушное лицо делалось у Хедиры: будто не книгу читал, а сводку мировой статистики по урожайности разных сортов газона. Вроде бы и надо ознакомиться с текстом, но так скучно!

Наискосок и напротив него, ближе к сидевшей за столом компании, на диване с планшетом в руках уютно устроился Рамос. Услыхав звук открывшейся двери, Серхио поднял голову, внимательно оглядел вошедшего и с улыбкой помахал ему рукой, приглашая сесть рядом. Остальные просто приветственно кивнули и вернулись к своим занятиям. Озиль закрыл за собой дверь, подошёл к дивану, неслышно ступая по светлому ковролину, и опустился рядом с Серхио.

— Я думал, ты уже лёг спать, — обратился к нему по-английски Рамос. — В последнее время ты выглядишь немного уставшим.

— Это ты так вежливо намекаешь на мою паршивую игру? — приподняв бровь, с улыбкой пошутил Мезут.

Серхио в ответ хмыкнул и опять уставился на открытую на планшете страничку. Озиль с интересом наклонился к нему, намереваясь заглянуть через плечо, как вдруг Рамос, сердито фыркнув, сам сунул светящийся экран ему под нос.

— Что это?

Мезут чуть отпрянул от неожиданности, рассматривая так рассердившую Серхио картинку. Это оказалась фотография с игры немецкой сборной, где он и Хуммельс ударяли друг друга по ладоням. Это взаимное поздравление с голом было настолько обыденным, что Озиль даже не мог припомнить, на какой игре сделали этот кадр.

— Это защитник нашей сборной, Матс Хуммельс, — осторожно ответил Мезут, полагая, что разгорячившийся Рамос перепутал вопросительное слово. — А зачем ты смотришь фотографии нашей команды?

— Я помню, кто это! — возмутился тот, проигнорировав вопрос, и ткнул пальцем на сомкнутые в победном жесте ладони игроков. — Я спросил про это.

— Мы празднуем гол, — Озиль выдвинул другой вариант, за что получил в ответ взгляд, красноречиво говорящий: «Спасибо, а то бы я сам не догадался».

— Да он же тебе сейчас тут пальцы сломает! — Серхио ещё раз ткнул пальцем в экран, призывая Озиля оценить угол наклона ладоней Хуммельса. — Криш, посмотри ты! — не дав Мезуту ещё раз разглядеть фотографию, Рамос резко поднялся с дивана, в два шага подскочил к столу и сунул Роналду планшет под нос.

Тот на удивление терпеливо, без тени раздражения, отвлёкся от ноутбука на девайс Серхио, а затем перевёл взгляд на расслабленно сложенные на коленях ладони Озиля, рассматривая их самым внимательным образом.

— Мне кажется, пальцы Мезута в порядке, — спокойным тоном выдал заключение Криштиану, словно был не футболистом, а, по меньшей мере, тем язвительно-саркастичным хромым доктором из популярного сериала, которому в подобных случаях хватало одного взгляда внешнего осмотра, чтобы сказать: «Он не умирает — скукота».

Но Серхио остался явно недоволен таким ответом и, держа перед собой планшетник, направился к Хедире, так некстати поднявшему взгляд от книги:

— Сами, а ты почему не присматриваешь за Мезутом?

— Что? — Хедира попробовал сделать вид, будто не понял английской речи Серхио, чьё произношение в моменты, когда тот волновался или наоборот сильно старался, становилось ещё хуже, чем было. Из-за ноутбука раздался смешок.

Но тактическая хитрость не удалась — Рамос повторил свой вопрос, чётко и медленно проговаривая каждое слово, и с неодобрением покосился на Криштиану. Тот с ещё большим усердием застучал по клавиатуре.

— Я занимаюсь этим с тех пор, как мы с Мезутом стали играть в одной команде, — с ноткой возмущения пробурчал в ответ Хедира.

— Чехо, что ты так горячишься? — мягко окликнул Рамоса Икер. — Видишь, с пальцами Мезута всё в порядке. Не стоит так кричать — сейчас остальные сбегутся, не разгонишь потом после отбоя.

— Мезут мой бро, — внёс ясность Серхио, оборачиваясь к Касильясу. — И мне не нравится, когда с ним так... — не найдя подходящего слова, он просто ещё раз ткнул пальцем в картинку на экране.

Рамос подошёл к Касильясу и положил перед ним планшет прямиком на цветные схемы. Икер бросил быстрый взгляд на светящийся экран и сдвинул девайс с бумаг на стол.

— Если Мезут твой бро, так почему бы завтра на матче не поучить молодёжь, как нужно не травмоопасно праздновать голы? — Касильяс приподнял брови, вопросительно посмотрев на Рамоса.

— Но Матс мой ровесник, — робко заметил Озиль, на что Икер сделал страшные глаза и помотал головой, мол, молчи.

К счастью Серхио не заметил перемигиваний своих одноклубников, полностью увлёкшись предложением Касильяса.

— Хорошая идея! Икер, подвинься! — Рамос проворно уселся на стул рядом с ним и придвинул папку со схемами чуть ближе к себе. — Мне тоже надо подумать о завтрашней игре.

Криштиану проследил за перемещением Серхио, подняв взгляд поверх крышки ноутбука, и усмехнулся, уважительно кивнув Икеру, — ловко придумано.

— Ну, наконец-то Чехо успокоился! — вздохнул Сами, обращаясь к Мезуту на немецком. — А то всё приставал ко мне после нашего товарищеского с Францией, почему ты на игре ни с кем не общался, да ещё вернулся сам не свой.

— А ты что сказал? — спросил тот, также переходя на родной язык.

— Что ты хотел полностью сосредоточиться на матче, чтобы показать, как это здорово играть в сборной, и просил тебя не отвлекать, — немного хитро прищурившись, улыбнулся в ответ Хедира и захлопнул многострадальную книгу.

— Эй, что вы там шепчетесь? — слегка обиженно окликнул их по-английски Рамос. — Нам ведь тоже интересно!

— Серхио, не отвлекайся, — тут же пихнул его тыльной стороной ладони в предплечье Икер. — Лучше прояви дружескую заботу в деле.

— Знаете что, а я тоже хочу поучаствовать, — заявил вдруг Роналду, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, отодвигая его к стене и наклоняясь ближе к командной папке.

— Придётся дочитать позже, — с неубедительным сожалением вздохнул Хедира, слишком поспешно поднимаясь на ноги и откладывая книгу на соседнее кресло. — Не дам повода опять спросить меня, почему не приглядываю за Мезутом, — ответил Сами на вопросительный взгляд Рамоса, подойдя к столу и садясь на свободный стул.

Озиль опустил глаза, чувствуя, как губы расплываются в смущённой, но радостной и благодарной улыбке. Всё-таки это здорово, когда есть друзья, пусть и такие разные.

Апрель, 2013


End file.
